


Comfort

by prosperjade



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Comfort

“Do they,” Alibaba hesitated, grappling for words as he struggled to tear his gaze from her ankles, roving the brands embedded against the canvas of porcelain skin. 

A moment passed before Morgiana realized the former prince’s eyes were trained on the scars, the very symbols that reminded her of her captivity. Her features stained a vivid crimson hue, her heart racing a bashful staccato within her breast. 

The Fanalis averted her gaze, concealing her face behind a rivaling curtain of hair. She struggled for a proper response, chiding herself as a suffocating silence settled over the pair. Morgiana winced, unable to force words past the clenched gates of her teeth, a sigh hissing through her trembling lips.

Alibaba gave a short, curt nod, producing a small vile within the depths of his robe. “King Sinbad gave this to me.” The former prince said softly, crouching before his friend. “It’s meant to help heal even the most stubborn scars.” 

His fingers reached forward with a slight, nervous quiver, hesitating mere inches before the old wounds he found his eyes lingering on more often than he would admit. Alibaba admired Morgiana. He adored her strength, her courage, the bravery that churned in her sharp gaze. Alibaba found himself caring for her more than he ever intended to.

The mere thought both thrilled, and terrified him.

But the Fanalis balked at his gentle caress, unaccustomed to such tender contact. Morgiana retreated with a hesitant step, worrying the swell of her lower lip.

“No, thank you.” She said softly, unable to express the pride she felt in the valleys that adorned her feet. She didn’t see them as marks of her oppression, but symbols of her strength. Her chains were her prison; her scars were her liberation, freedom given to her by Alibaba himself. 

Morgiana dared to lift her head, preparing herself to meet disappointment riddled across the former prince’s features. But what she saw was a soft smile, a reassuring grin that set her heart racing. 

“Alright,” was all he said, gently skirting his knuckles across her flushed cheek. 

Morgiana gave a soft sigh of relief, unable to suppress the grin that unfurled across her features. 

Alibaba had truly become her most treasured friend.


End file.
